Based on Manga Project: DouWata
by fanfction user
Summary: Project yang merupakan kumpulan drable dari berbagai scene di manga xxxHolic
1. BoM Ch 103

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

.

.

Suatu hari, tepat setelah Yuuko menjelaskan apa itu _masayume_ dan mengapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi pada Watanuki—yang hampir membuatnya tamat kalau tidak ditolong kakek Doumeki—Yuuko yang sedang duduk di taman bersamanya bertanya padanya, "Apa yang kau suka dari Himawari?"

Dengan memasang mode berpikir, pemuda berkacamata itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali bersuara, "apa ya? I-imut dan baik hati. Se-semuanya,"

"Benarkah?"

Watanuki mendongak, menatap pada Yuuko yang sudah berdiri dari ayunan yang tadi ditempatinya. Dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan bahwa ia tahu lebih dari yang Watanuki tahu, dan diikuti nada misterius andalannya, Yuuko kembali bersuara, "benar begitu,"

Watanuki hanya memberikan pandangan bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh _owner_ dari tokonya tempatnya bekerja itu. Mulutnya terbuka ingin melafalkan tanya, tapi tak ada silabel yang terucap.

"Kalau begitu..." perempuan cantik itu menatap Watanuki dengan pandangan yang berbeda dengan saat ia mengatakan 'benar begitu' dan kembali bertanya, "apa yang kau benci dari Doumeki?"

"SEMUANYA!" adalah jawaban spontan Watanuki yang segera tersuarakan tanpa membuang sedetik pun terbuang dalam hening setelah kalimat tanya itu selesai disuarakan Yuuko. Watanuki bahkan tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjawabnya.

"Fuh! Nggak jujur, nih,"

"Aku gak pernah lebih jujur dari ini!" sambar Watanuki dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Yah, itu harus kau sadari sendiri, sih," ujar Yuuko dengan dengusan ringan mengakhiri kalimatnya. Watanuki menelengkan kepalanya beberapa derajat—bingung.

"Eh?"

Yuuko tersenyum menatap pegawai _part time_ -nya itu. Dia bersimpati pada Doumeki, meski mereka telah terhubung dengan benang merah, pemuda itu mungkin mempunyai jalan lebih panjang dalam memperjuangkan cintanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Watanuki lemot begini.

Beberapa ratus dari tempat mereka berdua berada, Doumeki yang sedang berada di kamarnya bersin seketika.

.

.

 **Fin~**


	2. BoM Ch 29

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : AU, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

"Lalu? Gimana caranya mencari Zashiki Washiki?" tanya Doumeki dengan nada datar dan wajah non-ekspresif miliknya. Tetap menanggapi keluhan Watanuki meski berkas-berkas OSIS di tangannya juga membutuhkan perhatian.

"Ukh!" Watanuki menggerutu dalam hati. Dia bercerita pada Doumeki bukannya untuk membuat pemuda itu mempertanyakan hal sama dengannya.

"Oh ya!" katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri ketika menyadari sesuatu, "Yuuko- _san_ sebelumnya pernah bilang kalau dia ada di gunung! Mutasi ke dalam gunung!"

"Yang mana?" tanya Doumeki acuh tak acuh sembari merapikan tumpukan berkas di tangannya, mengundang keluhan dari pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri karena menahan kesal.

"Masih belum selesai nih! Cepat duduk!" Watanuki membelakangi Doumeki—dan juga meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen—dengan tangan terkepal erat diangkat sebatas hidungnya, ' _kalau bukan berutang kasus_ ajisai _, aku gak bakal repot-repot membantu si bodoh ini!_ ' batinnya menjerit sebal.

Andai disini ada Himawari- _chan._ Mungkin dia tidak akan berada di perpustakaan yang sepi ini berdua saja dengan Doumeki. yah, hanya. Berdua.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sapuan halus menyentuh lengan atasnya, membuatnya darahnya berdesir halus dan jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat untuk beberapa saat.

"A-apa sih?" tanyanya sambil melirik pemuda di belakangnya—satu-satunya orang di sana—sambil berusaha menahan pipinya agar tidak merona.

"Hah?" Doumeki merespon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tadi kau pegang lenganku, kan?" tanyanya kesal. Merasa malu sendiri dengan pertanyaannya yang terdengar seperti gadis terkena _sekuhara_. Doumeki menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Gimana aku menyentuhmu kalau sedang megang ini?" ujar Doumeki sembari mengacungkan dokumen yang belum lepas dari tangannya sejak tadi.

"Eh? Tapi tadi—"

Sentuhan itu kembali terasa di tangannya dan kali ini merayap kemana-mana. Membuat Watanuki berteriak tidak jelas sambil menggerakkan tangan dan tubuhnya dengan gerakan aneh.

"Kau ngapain? Menari?"

"BUKAN! Ada sesuatu di bajuku!"

Watanuki mengintip ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri dan akan membuka kancing teratas seragamnya kalau saja sosok seperti ular dengan dengan bulu di sepanjang tubuhnya tidak muncul dari leher bajunya, membuatnya menyadari dan segera menghentikan benda yang dari tadi menggelitiknya dan berteriak kencang, "KAUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Doumeki setelah yakin Watanuki menghentikan suara resonansi tingginya dan aman untuk melepaskan tangannya dari telinganya.

"Kuda kitsune. Katanya bayaran Amewarashi untuk Yuuko- _san_ ," dan tepat setelah ia mengucapkan itu, benda bernama Kuda Kitsune itu lepas dari tangan Watanuki dan kembali menyusup di tubuh pemuda itu.

"HUWAAAAA!"

Melihat itu Doumeki dengan sigap menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam seragam Watanuki dan menggerayangi tubuh ramping itu mencari si Kuda Kitsune yang seenaknya menjamah tubuh Kimihiro-nya.

Eh?

Dan sebelum fokusnya pecah dan melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada tubuh sehalus porselen di tangannya, ia akhirnya menangkap makhluk itu.

"Ini Kuda Kitsune?" tanya Doumeki, sambil beradu pandang pada makhluk di genggamannya.

"Kau tahu?" Watanuki balik bertanya. Ia merapikan kembali seragamnya yang acak-acakan.

"Pernah dengar dari kakek, kalau gak salah spesies yang bisa sihir," ujar Doumeki dingin, makhluk di tangannya terus bergerak tidak nyaman ingin melepaskan diri.

"Aah, kalau gak salah, Yuuko- _san_ juga bilang kalau dia memiliki kekuatan roh yang hebat."

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Watanuki tersentak, "Yuuko- _san_ pasti akan menambah waktu _part_ _time_ -ku kalau tahu dia bersamaku! Dan juga bakal bilang, "kukenakan ongkos pemakaian karena kau sudah membawanya keluar","

Doumeki menatap dalam diam monolog Watanuki yang menirukan gerak dan cara bicara pemilik toko tempat pemuda berkacamata itu bekerja _part time_.

"Harus cepat kukembalikan!" teriak Watanuki dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin. Kuda Kitsune melepaskan diri dari tangan Doumeki, dan segera menghambur pada Watanuki yang segera ia lingkari bahunya. Dan mencium pipi pekerja paruh waktu itu.

Doumeki tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain hanya menatap adegan itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Dia manja padamu, ya" ujar pemuda kuil itu dengan nada kesal yang tidak sengaja lepas dan membaur dalam suaranya. Tapi memang dasar Watanuki tidak peka, ia hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan berkata "masa'?" sambil menatap makhluk yang terus-terusan mencium wajanhya dengan penuh afeksi.

Doumeki mengumpulkan dokumen yang kembali berserakan dan tadinya sempat terlupakan. Mengalihkan pandang dari adegan mesra di depan matanya.

Ntah dia harus merutuk atau menghela nafas lega pada fakta yang mengatakan bahwa Watanuki tidak menyadari kecemburuannya.

 **A.N**

 **Yahuu! hai semua Douwata Shippers, saya author baru di fandom ini XD**

 **kali ini saya membawakan shortfic yang semuanya bersumber dari manga xxxHolic, rencananya sih selain DouWata, saya mau buat Based on Manga Project dengan pairing clamp lainnya, ikuti terus ya~ hehe**

 **terimakasih buat yang udah baca.**

 **Review?**


	3. BoM Ch 30

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : AU, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

"Pasti ada sesuatu pada sayap itu," ujar Watanuki sebagai kalimat pembuka percakapan mereka ketika ia dan Doumeki berjalan pulang bersama. Kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua karena lagi-lagi Himawari Kunogi ada urusan ketika Watanuki megajak perempuan itu pulang bersama.

"Kau merasakan hal aneh?" tanya Douneki memberikan perhatian penuh pada topik yang diangkat Watanuki.

"Nggak," Watanuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tapi, kemarin aku menangkapnya—waktu aku membantumu di perpustakaan, Yuuko- _san_ menyadarinya, dan bilang "berhati-hatilah agar tidak menjadi 'ma',"

"'Ma'?"

"Iya. Itu apa ya?" tanya Watanuki dengan rasa ingin tahu merajai matanya. Doumeki mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya ini bisa bergerak tanpa berpikir ketika sesuatu sudah membuatnya penasaran.

"Mana kutahu," balasnya dengan alis semakin dalam mengerut, "pokoknya jangan sampai kau terlibat masalah!"

"Kenapa!? Kan terserah aku!" Watanuki segera menyalak ketika mendengar ada nada perintah yang sangat kuat pada kalimat yang dikeluarkan pemuda berwajah terdefault bosan itu.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu—"

"Bekal lagi?" potong Watanuki sebelum pemuda itu selesai dengan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal ketika membayangkan bahwa ia hanya berarti sebagai koki bagi pemuda kuil bermarga Doumeki itu.

"Bukan," suara serius Doumeki yang tidak biasa membuatnya menoleh, membuat mereka saling pandang dalam diam untuk beberapa detik. Dalam hati Watanuki bertanya-tanya mengapa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya mengharapkan Doumeki mengeluarkan kalimat yang agak _shojuish_.

"Kesenanganku melihat orang bodoh jadi berkurang,"

"JADI ITU YA!?" teriak Watanuki tanpa perlu menutupi kemarahannya. Diam-diam merutuk pada dirinya sendiri, mana mungkin laki-laki _stoic_ ini akan bersikap melankolis? Dan lagi, untuk apa ia sakit hati mendengar kalimat itu!? Ia bukannya ada apa-apa dengan Doumeki sialan itu!

Pemuda itu tersenyum samar melihat Watanuki yang kembali naik temper di hadapannya.

Ia tidak berbohong. Memangnya ia bisa bersenang-senang bagimana lagi kalau orang yang ia sukai kenapa-kenapa?

.

Fin~


	4. BoM Ch 15

"Dimana yang paling bau?" suara Yuuko terdengar jelas dari headphone berbentuk telinga kucing itu di telinga Watanuki.

"Nng.. semakin ke atas semakin parah,"

"Berarti asal kejadian anehnya sekarang di atas, ya. Pergilah ke tempat bau yang paling parah," perintah Yuuko dari toko, sembari menyesap sakenya.

"Haaiii.." jawab Watanuki dengan lemah dan tubuh terhuyung. Pemuda berkacamata itu menaiki tangga dengan tetap berpegang pada selusur tangga. Doumeki mengikutinya dari belakang, bersiaga kalau sewaktu-waktu tubuh ramping itu jatuh menggelinding ke belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan raut bosan yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Watanuki sama sekali tidak menyadari nada khawatir yang terselip dalam kalimat partnernya itu, dan berkata dengan suara sengau karena menutupnya—untuk menghindari bau busuk akibat ayakashi menyeruak ke indra pemciumannya—dengan erat , "kau sendiri kok bisa santai begitu sih di tempat seperti ini?"

Doumeki mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya yang berada beberapa anak tangga di atas dengan pandangan aku-tidak-merasakan-apa-pun sambil berujar, "ternyata memiliki indera keenam itu repot juga, ya"

Watanuki terdiam mendengar pernyataan itu. Sebelum-sebelumnya, orang –orang yang ia temui selalu merasa kekuatan melihat hal-hal yang tidak terlihat adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Mereka selalu berpikir itu adalah kekuatan yang istimewa, tanpa mengerti betapa tersiksanya ia bisa melihat dan merasakan hal semacam itu.

Mendengar kalimat pemuda beriris gold green diam-diam membuat perasaan asing di hatinya. Perasaan bahwa ada orang yang mengerti betapa tidak nyamannya ia.

"Tapi masih mendingan kan, karena Doumeki ada bersamamu," suara Yuuko menginterupsi di sela-sela keterdiaman Watanuki, "Kalau dia tidak ada, sudah dari tadi kau kepayahan, Watanuki,"

Pemuda itu tidak membalas pernyataan Yuuko yang juga menghantarkan senyum jahil pada kalimatnya. Ia menatap pemuda yang mendaki tangga mendekatinya, menyisakan jarak tiga anak tangga di antara mereka.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Doumeki,"

Doumeki yang melihat rekannya masih terdiam di tempat bertanya dengan nada datar khas suaranya, "orang itu bilang apa?" yang menambah kedut krsal di dahi pemuda yang lebih kecil.

'Be-berterimakasih?' Watanuki mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya,  
'setiap melihat tampangnya,'  
Doumeki menatapnya, menunggu jawaban dari Watanuki, 'melihat tampangnya saja!'  
Watanuki mengangkat tangannya ke wajahnya, menarik kulit di bawah mata kirinya dan menjulurkan lidahnya—memberikan gestur mengejek.  
'BIKIN AKU KESAL!'

Doumeki yang memang tidak tahu apapun mengerutkan alis bingung, "disuruh begitu?" tanyanya polos.

"Cerewet!" teriak Watanuki kesal seraya membalikkan tubuh dan menaiki tangga dengan langkah menghentak, meninggalkan Doumeki yang semakin tidak mengerti di belakangnya.

Di seberang sana, Yuuko yang mendengarkan percakapan itu terkikik geli bersama Mokona.

"Sepertinya dia sedang senang ya,"

"Ya!" balas Mokona dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dari Yuuko.


	5. BoM Ch 39

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : AU, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

"Himawari- _chaaaan_!"

"Watanuki- _kun_! Sudah sehat?" tanya perempuan berkuncir dua itu penuh perhatian, membuat bunga-bunga bahagia bertebaran di hati pemuda berkacamata.

"Iyaa! Aku membawa bekal, lho! Nanti makan siang bareng, yuk!

Tepat setelah ia mengucapkannya, seorang pemuda yang mereka berdua kenal baik muncul dari balik belokan koridor.

Detak jantung Watanuki serasa berhenti saat itu juga, hatinya sempat disergap keraguan dengan reaksi yang harus ia berikan pada pemuda _stoic_ itu. Dalam diamnya ia cemas dan bertanya-tanya sikap seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan Doumeki muda itu. Akankah ia bertingkah seolah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi dan menyapanya sebagaimana biasa? Atau akankah ia memberikan apologi lebih dulu sebelum berbicara?

Tapi semua opsi itu segera pupus dan menyisakan luka yang menggores hatinya ketika pemuda kuil itu hanya memberikannya lirikan singkat kemudian melewatinya seolah tidak pernah mengenalnya. Disana ia sadar, bahwa pemuda itu sudah bertekad tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengannya—bahwa ia berasumsi dirinya dibenci Watanuki.

Disaat yang sama ketika Doumeki menyadari keberadaan Watanuki, hampir saja ia mengucapkan "yo!" dan menanyakan apa bekal hari ini—kebiasaannya sebagaimana biasa. Tapi secepat pikiran itu menghampirinya, ingatan tentang kejadian itu juga berkelabat di otaknya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan keinginannya untuk menyapa dua orang itu.

Mata _green_ _gold_ -nya melirik pemuda berkacamata itu sekilas, dan dengan itu ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Meski ia akan dibenci sepanjang sisa hidupnya, melihat keadaan pemuda itu kembali prima sudah cukup baginya, ia tidak akan menyesali apapun setelah ini.

Sungguh.

"Tunggu!"

Doumeki menghentikan langkahnya. Kalau ia terkejut, maka Watanuki tidak menyadarinya, karena ia juga terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Padahal berkali-kali ia menyatakan betapa ia membenci pemuda itu—bahkan di awal pertemuan mereka. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia seolah tidak rela pemuda itu akan menganggapnya sebagai orang yang tidak pernah terlibat sama sekali dalam kehidupannya setelah ini? Padahal akan lebih mudah baginya jika seterusnya ia hanya makan siang berdua dengan Himawari saja, tapi—lagi-lagi ia mempertanyakan—kenapa ia bersikeras menyapa pemuda itu? Mengapa tidak merelakan hubungan mereka putus begitu saja sebagaimana yang telah direncanakan Doumeki?

"Kau ikutlah waktu makan siang nanti," Watanuki meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, "jangan besar kepala, ini karena permintaan Himawari- _chan_!"  
Iris keemasan itu membelalak dalam beberapa detik. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Tapi kemudian senyum yang sangat jarang tampak di wajahnya muncul dengan sangat jelas—sejelas kau melihat keberadaan sosok itu di lorong saat ini.

Doumeki menatap sosok yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berbalik untuk menatapnya. Ia jelas tahu bahwa kalimat tadi bohong besar. Himawari pasti akan memanggilnya sendiri tanpa memedulikan Watanuki bersedia atau tidak—kalau memang perempuan itu yang berinisiatif mengikutsertakannya. Padahal tinggal bilang kalau ia memaafkan Doumeki.  
 _Dasar_ _tsundere_

"Ada _inari zushi_ , kan?"

"NGGAK ADA! Lagian kenapa harus _inari zushi_ , sih?—hari ini _onigiri_ tiga warna!"

"Ya sudahlah," ujar Doumeki kembali berwajah bosan sembari menghela nafas.

"UCAPAN APA ITU!?"

"Watanuki- _kun_ dan Doumeki- _kun_ akrab, ya," Himawari yang tadinya merasakan suasana tegang di antara dua sahabatnya itu akhirnya tersenyum, menyadari bahwa apapun yang telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua kini telah membaik.

"Bukan, Himawari- _chaaaan_..."

"Tiga warna? Berarti ada salmon,"

"Sudah kubilang jangan belaguuuu!" 

**Fin~**


	6. BoM Ch 98

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : AU, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

Setelah kejadian 'kutu buku' yang menghabiskan seluruh data tentang 'sihir untuk mengembalikan mata yang diambil laba-laba' yang dicari Doumeki dengan menggunakan seluruh waktu luangnya, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa selain rasa kesal di hati Doumeki. Itu cara satu-satunya—juga buku satu-satunya—dan ia tidak tau dimana lagi ia akan mendapatkan penggantinya—yang pasti kakeknya tidak mungkin membuat salinannya.

Tapi apa boleh buat, itu masih lebih baik dari pada semua yang ada di gudang ini ikut dilahap habis—terimakasih pada Yuuko. Ia akan mencari alternatif lain untuk mendapatkan mata Watanuki kembali.

"Oh, ya, kenapa jam segini Yuuko- _san_ ada di sini?" suara pemuda mata biru—yang kini mata kanannya di tutupi _eyepatch_ ¬—menyadarkan Doumeki dari lamunannya.

"Fufufu, aku ingin melihat gudang Doumeki, siapa tahu ada harta," ujar Yuuko dengan senyum jahilnya yang seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan ditanggapi Watanuki dengan tatapan ternyata-cuma-untuk-itu!?

"Terus, karena kau menyiapkan bekal, aku mengikutimu untuk tahu siapa penerimanya!" lanjut Yuuko dengan senyum ceria, ditimpali Mokona dengan senyum yang sama lebarnya.

Tak ayal kalimat itu mengundang kerutan di dahi Doumeki dan keringat dingin dari Watanuki.

"Katanya makanan sisa?" Doumeki berujar dengan alis terangkat sebelah—murni tidak tahu apapun. Yuuko disebelahnya memasang tampang—pura-pura—terkejut.

"Lho, hari ini kami makan _nagashi_ _somen_ , lho,"

"WAAAA!" Watanuki berteriak menghalangi kalimat Yuuko bocor semakin banyak. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Yuuko menuju pintu keluar, "ayo pulang, sudah malam, kan! Iya, kan... Yuuko- _san_?" bujuk Watanuki gugup.

"Eh? Padahal masih sore. Ini waktunya minum sake!" ujar Yuuko dengan pandangan polos dan _innocent_.

"Kalau begitu, buat di toko saja, ya? Ya?"

Sementara Watanuki dan Yuuko sibuk dengan konversasi bujuk-membujuk itu, Doumeki sampai pada konklusi yang menyatakan bahwa bekal tadi memang dibuatkan khusus untuknya. Diulang. Dibuat khusus. Hanya. Untuknya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, kemudian dengan suara yang ia pastikan terdengar oleh Watanuki—juga Yuuko—ia berujar, "hoo... _somen_ , ya,"

Wajah Watanuki seketika memerah sempurna. Setelahnya ia menyalak dengan ribut, "KAU DIAM SAJA!"

Yang segera ditanggapi Doumeki dengan menutup kedua telinganya.

Fin~


	7. BoM Ch 112

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

Watanuki berkali-kali menekan tombol bel yang tertempel di samping pintu ganda di hadapannya—tapi tidak ada perubahan apapun.

"Belnya nggak bunyi," ujarnya sambil mendongak menatap ujung pintu, "apa nggak ada orang? Tapi perempuan di lantai dua itu—"

"Aku masuk," potong Doumeki tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hah?"

"Biar aku yang ambil. Kau tunggu disini,"

Watanuki menatap pemuda yang kali ini menjadi rekannya mengangkat air, dan mencoba menilai apa maksud kalimat itu. Dan ia seratus persen yakin bahwa Doumeki menganggap dia tidak lebih dari seorang penakut.

Dalam hati ia merutuk, mengapa kelemahannya selalu muncul ketika dia bersama pemuda kuil ini? Watanuki mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kan aku yang bikin terbang. Aku yang ambil!"

Doumeki balas menatap pemuda heterokrom itu dan bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya, mengapa laki-laki di hadapannya ini begitu keras kepala? Meski _pride_ nya tinggi, harusnya dia sadar bahwa dia itu pengundang masalah. Pilihan terbaik adalah menyerahkan hal ini pada Doumeki Shizuka.  
Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia selalu membuat Doumeki cemas setiap kali pemuda itu terkena masalah?

"Tunggu disini," Doumeki bersikeras.

"Apa kau pikir aku takut, hah?! Aku yang ambiiil! Kau yang tunggu disini!" temper Watanuki kembali naik, menyalak garang pada Doumeki yang tetap _stay_ _calm_. Dan ketika ia menepuk pintu di depannya tidak sengaja karena marah, pintu terbuka, diikuti bunyi engsel yang berderik.

"Pintunya… terbuka…"

Doumeki menarik nafas. Mau tak mau, dengan persetujuan yang tidak mereka sepakati secara gamblang, mereka berdua akan masuk dalam rumah terbengkali itu bersama-sama.

 **Fin~**


	8. BoM Ch 33

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

"Itu..?" Himawari bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat.

"Katanya sih _hozuki_ ," jawab Watanuki dengan senyum sumringah pada gadis pujaan hatinya.

"Biasa aja,"

Balasan cuek itu segera ditanggapi Watanuki dengan suara tinggi bertekanan tinggi, "APA KATAMU!?" sambil menoleh cepat pada pemilik wajah bosan yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya—membuat Himawari bertanya-tanya apa leher Watanuki baik-baik saja?

"Tapi, _hozuki_ sebesar ini kan?" tanya Himawari sembari membuat bentuk khayal dari benda yang dimaksud Watanuki di udara.

"Pasti bakal ada kejadian aneh,"

Doumeki memasukkan _tamagoyaki_ ke dalam mulutnya dengan sudut mata yang melirik pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Menurut Yuuko- _san_ , kita bisa ikut kalau punya itu,"

"Ikut apa?"

Watanuki menggeleng lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Doumeki, "kalau ikut, nanti pasti tahu,"

"Kayaknya seru," Himawari berujar dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Watanuki mencondongkan tubuhnya bersemangat ke arah Himawari, di dadanya telah timbul harapan untuk pergi berdua dengan gadis manis di hadapannya.

"Kalau gitu Himawari-chan, ayo pergi bareng besok malam,"

"Ah, besok malam aku ada perlu. Maaf."

GUBRAK!

Itu suara Watanuki yang menubruk lantai.

"Doumeki gimana?" tawar Himawari tanpa merasa bersalah pada Watanuki. Bisa apa Watanuki selain mengutuki Doumeki kalau sampai mengambil tawaran itu.

Sedangkan Doumeki yang memperhatikan konversasi itu tidak merespon apapun, masih sibuk dengan makan siangnya. Tapi dalam hati ia menyeringai. Ntah Himawari memang ada keperluan atau sengaja memberikan kesempatan itu untuknya dan memberi lebih banyak waktu baginya dan Watanuki untuk bersama, yang pasti ia berterimakasih pada gadis itu.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka—Watanuki dan Doumeki—disini, menatap bengong pada barisan siluman yang melewati mereka.

"Kalian ngapain, sih?"

"Kalau nggak cepat, nggak bisa diikuti lho!"

"Ini _hyakki yako_ ,"

Siluman berkepala ikan, siluman berkepala kura-kura, dan siluman rubah memperingatkan mereka ketika mereka lagi-lagi mendebatkan hal tidak penting—apakah mereka ada di dalam lukisan atau tidak.

"Jadi ini memang _hyakki yako_ ," ujar Watanuki ketika mendengar kata-kata para siluman itu.

"Satu kali dalam setahun semua berkumpul dan pergi bersama. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" seorang siluman berkepala kelinci menambahi ketika mendengar kalimat bernada ragu yang dilontarkan pemuda berkacamata.

"Bukan dunia dalam lukisan ya?" tanya Watanuki dengan polos, mengundang tawa dari siluman-siluman yang mendengarnya.

"Ada gambar yang dilukis manusia?"

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda, gak lucu tahu!"

Watanuki merasa bodoh setelah mendengarnya.

"Wah, kita bisa terlambat, nih!"

"Nah, ayo pergi!"

Setelah itu para para siluman itu segera bubar meninggalkan kedua entitas bergakuran itu.

"Gimana perasaanmu?" tanya Doumeki setelah para siluman itu menjauh dari mereka. Watanuki melirik.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mencium bau aneh? Kau merasa mual?" pemuda bermanik _gold green_ itu memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Nggak, tuh,"

"Berarti, yang bisa ikut _hyakki yako_ bukan makhluk jahat," tegas Doumeki sambil kembali menatap lurus ke arah jalan yang membentuk sungai cahaya karena banyaknya siluman yang membawa lentera.

"Ma-masa sih?" gumam Watanuki dengan nada ragu dan kening berkerut.

"Walau ada di depan mata, kau baik-baik saja kan? Artinya mereka gak bermaksud jahat—nggak berbahaya,"

"Bi-bisa jadi sih, tapi aku gak tahu tentang itu," jawab Watanuki bingung, masih tidak mengerti sebenarnya akan keamana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut. Pemuda itu melirik lawan bicaranya, dan berjengit ketika menyadari ternyata Doumeki juga sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau tahu kok," balas Doumeki kalem, "makhluk baik dan makhluk jahat,"

Pipi Watanuki seketika memerah karena aliran darah yang terpompa semakin cepat ke wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa menutupi bahwa ia salah tingkah mendengar statemen—menyerempet—pujian dari pemuda _stoic_ itu.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu? Apa buktinya?" tanya Watanuki terburu-buru, menandakan ia sedang gugup. Doumeki diam untuk berpikir. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan di depannya. Setelah ia merasa mendapat jawabannya, ia kembali menatap wajah kurang maskulin milik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Nggak ada," jawabnya tenang.

"Nggak ada 'kan!?" Watanuki menyalak sebal pada wajah berekspresi bosan itu—yang baginya terlihat sengak.

"Daripada itu, _hyakki yako_ nya nanti kelewatan,"

Doumeki mengalihkan topik dengan cepat dan menyadarkan Watanuki kalau mereka telah tertinggal beberapa meter dari siluman paling belakang. Mereka segera mengejar ketertinggalan mereka.

Doumeki lagi-lagi harus menahan diri dan memaklumi bahwa Watanuki itu memang orang bebal yang tidak peka.

Bahkan siapapun tahu bahwa maksud kalimat doumeki itu adalah _'bahkan tanpa bukti sekalipun, aku bisa memberikan kepercayaan penuh padamu,'_ 'kan?

.

.

 **Fin~**


	9. BoM Ch 17

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

"Aku juga dengar. Katanya air kolam renang habis tanpa sisa setetes pun," ujar Doumeki sembari memasukkan sepotong makanan dengan garpu ke mulutnya—ya, tangannya masih terluka karena membantu Watanuki yang hampir terjatuh dari atap sekolah ketika mereka menangani kasus yang diminta Himawari untuk mereka tangani, jadi pemuda berambut pendek itu masih belum bisa menggunakan sumpit—kemudian mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Haa? Bagaimana caranya bisa habis tanpa sisa setetes pun? Kolam renang sekolah kita kan besar!" balas Watanuki dengan tidak santainya. Yah, sebagaimana biasanya, menatap Doumeki selalu memutuskan urat kesabaran dalam diri Watanuki.

"Mana kutahu," balas Doumeki cuek, menambah kekesalan Watanuki pada tampang songong itu—menurut Watanuki.

"Tapi kemarin benar-benar turun hujan, ya," ujar Himawari yang juga berada di sana ketika guru praktik itu mengucapkan permintaannnya pada artefak tua itu—dan sebenarnya tanpa perempuan kuncir dua itu sadari, sebenarnya ialah yang menyebabkan tabung berisi tangan monyet kering itu terbuka.

"Ya.." tanggap Watanuki pelan, merasa tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan itu, juga kalimat Yuuko kemarin yang sepertinya tidak berarti baik.

Sesaat keheningan menemani suasana makan siang mereka.

"Kayaknya tangan monyet itu bukan benda yang akan berakhir bahagia setelah permohonan terkabul, ya?"

Watanuki terlonjak mendengar statemen yang diajukan pemuda dari klub _kyuudo_ itu, menoleh cepat ke arahnya sembari bertanya, "kau tahu?"

"Nggak ," balas Doumeki lagi-lagi dengan nada cueknya, kemudian menoleh pada pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya setelah menelan cumi berbentuk gurita yang dikunyahnya, "kau sudah mengatakan bermacam hal agar guru praktik itu nggak mengunakannya, kan? Makanya, benda itu pasti nggak baik,"

Watanuki terpaku menatap pemuda di hadapannya, yang juga balas menatapnya tidak kalah intens. Ntah sudah berapa kali hal semacam ini terjadi. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa apa yang dipikirkannya bisa begitu mudah tertangkap oleh pemuda ini. Pemuda yang—sedikit—lebih tinggi darinya itu selalu bisa menyuarakan apa yang ada di hatinya, seakan...

"Doumeki-kun sangat mengerti Watanuki-kun, ya," suara ceria Himawari segera menyadarkan Watanuki bahwa ia dan Doumeki seakan baru menciptakan suasana yang agak 'aneh' diantara mereka berdua. Dengan cepat ia mengibaskan tanga di depan wajahnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Itu nggak benar!"

Doumeki melirik pemuda di sampingnya dalam diam. Memperhatikan ia sedang menyangkal kalimat perempuan itu mati-matian. Ia menarik nafas diam-diam, sedikit menyesali suasana baik diantara mereka ntah bagaimana hancur begitu saja.

"Besok bikinin _tamago maki_ ," ujarnya dengan nada datar, kembali menarik atensi si pemuda berkacamata.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PESANAN!"

.

.

 **Fin~**


	10. BoM Ch 39 (2)

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

"Kau…"

"Maaf, aku telat," Watanuki memaksakan sebuah senyum. Dengan sedikit terhuyung ia berjalan mendekati perempuan itu dan duduk di kursi kayu—mengambil tempat di samping perempuan paruh baya itu.

"…." Perempuan itu tidak mengucapkan apapun. Raut wajahnya tidak hanya menyiratkan sedih, tapi juga perasaan bersalah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Watanuki mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk mengkover mulutnya, dan satu lagi meraba perutnya yang terasa sakit setiap kali terbatuk. Tubuhnya membungkuk hingga dahinya mencapai lutut, efek dari rasa perih di diafragmanya.

"Padahal tahu bakal begini," ujar perempuan itu dengan campuran nada terluka dan ingin menyalahkan tapi tidak tega, "padahal kau tahu, makin sering menemuiku nafasmu makin sesak,"

"Ini salahku," potong Watanuki dengan senyum yang tidak sama seperti biasanya.

"Makanya… kenapa kemari?"

"Karena…" suara Watanuki tersengal, wajah dan tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin, "kau… dan aku, kesepian"

Perempuan paruh baya itu terbelalak, terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya ia kembali merasa bersalah ketika pemuda yang belakangan ini mengisi hari-harinya kembali terbatuk parah.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud memberikan tepukan menenangkan di bahu Watanuki, tapi segera ia hentikan. Ia sadar hal itu pastinya hanya menambah penderitaan pemuda itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya diam dan memenuhi pikirannya dengan rasa sesal.

Perempuan itu kembali terkejut dan refleks akan memberi pemuda berkacamata itu pelukan ketika Watanuki jatuh berlutut dari bangku taman—kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang berteriak "Jangan sentuh!" dengan tegas.

Beberapa meter di depan mereka, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan seragam gakuran yang Watanuki kenali sebagai seragam yang sama dengan gakuran sekolahnya. Ia melangkah dengan busur di tangan dan kerutan dalam di dahinya.

Ini pertama kalinya Watanuki melihat ekspresi bosan benar-benar menghilang dari wajah itu.

"Doume—"

"Sudah kuduga kau bakal menemuinya," Doumeki tidak bersusah payah menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya. Menatapnya dengan segala kemarahan yang bisa ia tunjukkan, bahkan kekhawatiran tidak mendapat tempat disana. Ralat. Kekhawatiran yang teramat besarlah yang menyulut kemarahan di dadanya.

"Ternyata memang bukan manusia," Doumeki menatap perempuan paruh baya di samping pemuda yang sudah berkali-kali ia lindungi, "wanita itu… dia tembus pandang,"

Ia mengangkat busur di tangannya dan melakukan pose membidik meski tanpa anak panah.

"…henti…kan.."

Doumeki seolah menulikan pendengarannya pada suara terbata Watanuki, ia menarik busur dan mulai memusatkan energinya pada titik dimana anak panah seharusnya berada.

"Hentikan!" teriak Watanuki penuh tekanan dan keputusasaan di saat yang sama. Membentangkan tangannya menghalangi sudut bidikan pemuda di depannya.

Doumeki masih pada posisinya, ia menatap mata biru yang biasanya memancarkan kilau kehidupan yang ia diam-diam sukai kini meredup, direnggut oleh rasa takut. Tanpa peduli anak panah yang berasal dari energi miliknya mungkin akan melukai Watanuki, Doumeki melepaskan bidikannya tanpa ragu. Melesatkan energi berwarna keemasan menuju dua entitas di depannya.

Di saat yang sama, perempuan itu merangsek maju ke depan Watanuki, menerima lesakan energi itu dan menghalanginya mengenai Watanuki.

Watanuki adalah satu-satunya dari mereka semua yang tidak siap dengan hal yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kena..pa?" Watanuki bertanya tidak percaya, perempuan itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Karena, aku tidak kesepian lagi," tubuh wanita itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, berubah menjadi uraian energi yang menghilang bagai asap, "kamu sudah menemaniku meski sebentar,"

Perempuan itu belum melunturkan senyumnya dan masih menatap Watanuki yang tidak sanggup menyuarakan apapun ketika berujar, "kau juga pasti… punya seseorang yang tidak ingin kehilanganmu,"

Setelahnya sosok itu hilang seluruhnya dari hadapan dua pemuda itu.

Menyisakan Doumeki yang terdiam di tempatnya, menatap pemuda berkacamata yang masih menangis pilu karena kehilangan.

"Kenapa kau memanahnya?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara lirih yang sengau, "apa karena dia bukan manusia?" tanyanya penuh dengan tekanan, tidak mampu membendung buncahan emosi di dadanya.

"Bukan," Watanuki mendongak, menatap pemuda klub _kyuudo_ itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan juga kekesalan yang tidak bisa ia katakan.

"Karena itu pilihanku,"

Setelah mendengarnya, Watanuki tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya lagi. Ia ambruk, masih dengan rasa sesalnya pada tindakan Doumeki.

.

.

.

"Maaf… aku tidak mendengarkan nasihatmu," apologi Watanuki mengalir penuh rasa sesal setelah keheningan memerangkap ruangan tempatnya di rawat.

"Nggak apa-apa," ujar Yuuko dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya, "itu pilihanmu. Kau tetap bertemu walau tahu berbahaya, 'kan?" ujarnya tanpa nada bercanda ataupun jahil yang biasanya menjadi ciri khasnya ketika berbicara pada Watanuki.

"Itu kan hasil pilihanmu sendiri, selama Watanuki nggak menyesalinya," Watanuki menatap _owner_ toko pengabul keinginan itu dengan pandangan sendu.

Yuuko meliriknya, kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, seakan ingin mengucapkan hal yang rahasia, "Doumeki juga… memilih, lho,"

"Dia tetap menmbak wanita itu walau Watanuki akan terluka. Dan meski nanti kau kan membencinya," Yuuko menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "supaya Watanuki nggak menghilang,"

Perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu bisa melihat air mata mengembun di sudut mata pegawai _part time_ nya itu.

"Makanya… sebaiknya, kau pikirkan ulang gimana menghadapi Doumeki setelah ini,"

Keheningan kembali menghantam ruangan tempat mereka berada. Bahkan Maru dan Moro yang biasanya berisik tidak terdengar suaranya.

"Mau tahu siapa sebenarnya wanita itu?" tanya Yuuko setelah memastikan Watanuki tidak ingin menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Nggak," balas Watanuki sambil memejamkan matanya, "meski bukan manusia, bagiku dia wanita yang hangat dan baik,"

Yuuko beranjak dari tempatnya berjalan ke arah pintu geser, tepat setelah ia membuka pintu ia berujar, "kalau begitu, kuberitahu satu hal, yang dia katakan sebelum menghilang itu benar, lho,"

"…."

Sesaat Watanuki terdiam, menyembunyikan ekspresi dengan kedua lengannya yang ia lipat di atas wajahnya, mungkin mencoba mengingat kalimat yang dimaksud Yuuko, dan setelahnya ia tertawa parau.

"Haha.. waktu _part time_ ku bertambah lagi, kan?"

Yuuko menarik senyum di sudut bibirnya, berkata "tentu saja," dan menutup pintu geser di belakang punggungnya setelah keluar dari sana.

.

.

 **Fin~**


	11. BoM Ch 42

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tepat di saat Doumeki keluar dari kuil untuk berangkat sekolah ia melihat Watanuki berlalu melewati gerbang kuil. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu berangkat setelah melewati jalan ini, tapi ini aneh baginya ketika Watanuki secara sengaja tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

"Oi."

"Namaku bukan 'oi'," balas Watanuki tenang, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Doumeki muda mengernyitkan dahinya dalam—sejak kapan Watanuki menjadi kalem ketika berada di sampingnya?

"Oi,"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan 'oi', kan," meski ada nada lelah disana, dan suaranya naik beberapa tingkat, Doumeki menyadari Watanuki menahan diri—dan itu tidak membuatnya tenang sama sekali.

"Mataku sudah sembuh, sarang laba-labanya sudah lepas," Doumeki tidak tahu kenapa dia harus menceritakan hal ini pada Watanuki. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan menceritakan apapun pada sembarang orang, tapi ntah bagaimana dia selalu ingin Watanuki mengetahui tentang dirinya—dan berlaku juga sebaliknya.

"Oh, begitu?"

Doumeki kira, ia akan mendapat balasan semacam 'tumben sekali kau berbicara banyak hari ini!' dengan nada tidak percaya milik Watanuki—mengingat pemuda berkulit pucat itu selalu cerewet karena ia selalu mengirit kata. Tapi kali ini benar-benar tidak wajar!

"Tunggu dulu, oi!"

"Kubilang kan aku—"

Doumeki menarik lengan atas Watanuki, memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap padanya. Dan ia seketika terkejut ketika melihat eyepatch di mata kanan pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya dan dahi berkerut dalam.

"Cuma sakit mata kok," jawab Watanuki dengan sembari menyentakkan lengannya, membebaskannya dari cengkeraman Doumeki.

"Terjadi sesuatu, kan?"

"Ngomong apa sih?"

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan sampai benang di mataku, hah?!" tanya Doumeki dengan nada mengintimidasi. Ia menarik kerah gakuran Watanuki dan menyudutkannya di dinding. Doumeki bergerak mengangkat tangannya ke arah wajah berkacamata itu, melihat itu Watanuki segera berteriak, "HENTIKAN!"

Tapi terlambat.

Kacamatanya sudah terlempar ke jalan, bersamaan dengan eyepatch yang dipaksa lepas oleh Doumeki.

"Kau…"

Doumeki tidak tahu harus mengekspresikan bagaimana kemarahannya—apakah ia harus memukul kepala orang di hadapannya atau melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi di tubuh ramping itu agar Watanuki mengerti tahu ia sedang marah—ketika perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Menunjukkan mata kanan milik Watanuki yang kini telah kosong.

.

 **.Fin.**


	12. BoM Ch 99

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Doumeki keluar dari gerbang kuil, bermaksud pergi ke sekolah. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya disaat bersamaan ia berpapasan dengan Watanuki. Tapi ia lebih dari tahu ini bukan kebetulan, pemuda berkacamata itu pasti sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Ia melirik sosok ramping itu, dan mendapati mata gold green dan biru menatapnya tajam—ya, gold green, itu setengah matanya. Ntah Yuuko memaksanya untuk menerima mata itu, atau Watanuki menerimanya secara suka rela, itu tidak penting.

Yang pasti ia kini bisa bernafas lega dua mata Watanuki bisa berfungsi, meski salah satunya hanya mempunyai separuh kemampuan dari seharusnya.

Doumeki berpikir ia akan pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang menunggunya dan berjalan begitu saja, tapi Watanuki segera mengangkat tangannya yang membawa kotak bekal dan mengarahkannya padanya.

"Bekal," ujarnya seolah Doumeki akan mengerti dengan satu kata itu dan bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apa?" Doumeki membalas dengan tanya. Wajahnya tetap datar seolah tidak peduli, tapi matanya menatap tajam pada perban yang melilit tangan kecil itu—apa itu luka karena menolong Zashiki Washiki?

"Watanuki-sama sudah buat dan membawanya, tahu!" akhirnya pemuda itu menyalak, membebaskan suaranya yang biasa pada Doumeki.

"Terus?"

"Karena kau yang kelihatan ingin makan dengan bodohnya, kau yang bawa sampai sekolah!" ujarnya dengan mengerutkan kening semakin dalam, menunjukkan ia kesulitan dengan kalimatnya sendiri, "kan gak adil, sudah aku yang buat, aku juga yang bawa! Makanya!"

Sebelum Watanuki terlihat lebih bodoh lagi karena memikirkan kalimat yang tepat, Doumeki segera mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan berperban itu. Doumeki ingin mendengus, susah sekali bagi pemuda itu untuk mengucapkan 'tolong baawa ini', atau 'terimakasih'.

Mengapa dia harus memilih kalimat berbelit-belit yang menyiratkan maksudnya daripada mengucapkan keinginnannya secara langsung?

"Setengah-setengah, ya," jawab Doumeki dengan nada datar.

Baik Doumeki maupun Watanuki, mereka berdua tahu, kalimat yang diucapkan pria bermata gold green itu bukan tentang bekal, tapi mata kanan mereka.

Bagi Doumeki, ia mengucapkan itu untuk menunjukkan ia puas karena Watanuki telah menerima mata itu tanpa mengeluarkan protes tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya secara sepihak. Dan menerima rasa terimakasih Watanuki tanpa harus diucapkan secara gambling.

Bagi Watanuki, ia mendengar itu dan menganggap bahwa Doumeki memberikannya karena ia ingin, dan tidak mengharapkan beban tambahan berupa kritik dari Watanuki. Dan ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya itu mengerti bahwa ia tidak akan mengucapkan terimakasihnya dengan kata-kata.

Keduanya tersenyum dalam hati masing-masing.

"Woi! Gak ada terimakasihnya!?" suara Watanuki kembali menyalak ketika melihat Doumeki berlalu begitu saja membawa bekalnya.

"Nanti setelah makan,"

"Okee! Katakan setelah makan! 'terimakasih Watanuki-sama! Aku tidak akan membangkang lagi!' sambil berlutut!"

"Bodoh,"

"APA KATAMUUUU!? OI, DOUMEKIII!"

.

.

 **Fin.**


	13. BoM Ch 105

_**xxxHolic belong to Lady CLAMP**_

 _ **Warning : Canon? SemiCanon?, (hope not) OOC, Sounen-Ai, (miss)typo, etc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Anak perempuan berambut panjang bergelombang itu mengangguk membalas lambaian tangan pemuda berkacamata yang tadi memberikannya pinjaman payung padanya.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Watanuki tetap berdiri di sana hingga anak itu menghilang di balik pagar yang membatasi kuil dengan dunia luar. Ditemani suara hujan yang menulikan pendengarannya.

"Orang bilang orang bodoh gak akan masuk angin," suara baritone muncul bersamaan tubuh tinggi tegap pemuda yang memang tinggal di kuil itu—Doumeki Shizuka, "kalau orang bego bagaimana ya?"

Watanuki melirik pada pemuda itu, kemudia mengalihkan pandang ke arah tanah yang digenangi air hujan, "siapa yang bego?"

Doumeki menatap intens pemuda bermanik heterokrom itu, merasakan bahwa ia sedang down dan tidak punya keinginan untuk membalas apapun ejekan dari Doumeki yang biasanya selalu menjadi pemicu naiknya temper Watanuki.

Diam-diam ia mnghela nafas, memang beginilah Watanuki. Bahkan masalah orang lain pun bisa mempengaruhinya—ya, dia sudah memperhatikan interaksi pemuda bernama Kimihiro itu dengan Kohane sejak beberapa saat yang lalu dan mengerti penyebab turunnya suasana hati pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Bego," ujarnya sambil mengarahkan payung untuk menghalangi hujan meluncur jatuh pada tubuh rapuh itu lebih banyak lagi.

Mungkin untuk beberapa saat ke depan ia akan menghadapi up down suasana hati dari pemuda ringkih disampingnya.

Sampai masalah yang dipikirkan pemuda itu selesai dengan baik-baik saja.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
